Childhood Love
by Itachiluver123
Summary: Faylin leaves the Fire Kingdom and now lives in Ba Sing Se where she meets her old friend and old feelings show themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, only my Oc and theme**

As the sun set over Ba-Sing-Se, Faylin, a fire nation traitor, sat on a small hill, crying. Her chocolate brown hair, which was usually in curls down her back, was up in a high ponytail. Her golden eyes skimmed her new outft she had to change into. It was a grass green dress with golden swirls starting at the middle and ending at the gold trim bottom.

She looked out at the world beyond the wall that protected Ba-Sing-Se. She could see all the harm that the fire nation had caused. The wall, which used to be such a nice and soothing color, now had fire scorch marks which caused the wall around them to look dirty. The drill that had entered the wall layed forgotten and broke. It was covered in oil and the dirt had clung to its metal body. Rock had crumbled all around it. It wasnt an appealing sight.

She looked at what her nation. No, her ex-nation did and she looked up. With sudden determination she stood up and her tears stopped falling. "I swear that I will do everything in my power to stop the fire nation! Or I will die trying." She said, looking at Ba-Sing-Se. "This is my new home, and I wont have anything happen to it." And with that, she walked down the hill to find a place to live.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Avatar: Last Airbender**

_A thirteen year old Faylin smiled as she fed the turtle ducks in the pond. She was glad that Azula had invited her over to play. But, since she got there, she hasnt heard or seen Azula anywhere. She looked up as she heard a bush rustle. "Its just the wind." She mumbled. She heard it again and looked over at the bush. Being as curious as she was, she stood up. She wanted to find out what the noise was and why it was being made. She walked over and stood infront of the bush looking at it. _

_She decided that nothing was inside it so she went around the back and looked around. Nothing. "I knew it was just the wind." She said, turning back around. But when she turned around, all she saw was someones face. She recognized it to be Zuko and soon relaxed...But not by much. "Hi, Prince Zuko." She said, bowing. He sighed but smiled. "Hello Faylin. What brings you here?" He asked, curiously. "Your sister. She invited me but, I havent seen her in a while." His smile faltered. "Shes probably not coming back, Faylin," He said. "She has a habit of inviting people she doesnt like and leaving them alone to feel...stupid." Faylin smiled again. "Oh, thats good. I dont want to hang wih her. To tell you the truth, shes awful scary." "Yeah,she is." He said, laughing._

Faylin woke up to a nice, soothing breeze. She had found a place the night before to sleep and quickly went to bed. "Why do I keep dreaming of him?" She asked herself. She never really knew why she dreamt about him. The dreams started as she was banished. "Oh well. Thats for a different day to figure out." She said to herself. But as she got ready for the day, she could still hear Zukos laugh, clear in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Avatar: Last Airbender**

Zuko walked around Ba-Sing-Se, bored. He wanted to practice his firebending so he could keep getting stronger. But, being in Ba-Sing-Se and all, he couldnt find a secluded, secret place to practice. He walked for quite a bit, looking at shops and such, when he saw someone ahead of him.

She looked oddly familiar. Her hair was down her back in thick curls and was the color of melted chocolate. Her skin was just a beautiful tan. She had on a green kimono which looked like she cut it because it was only down to her knees.

She was buying a doll for this little girl. Probably her sister. But the little girl just ran off and the girl smiled. His heart beat faster as he saw her smile. She looked his way and started to frown. He saw her eyes and gasped in amazement. He did know her. She turned and she ran, dodging people like shes been known to do.

As Zuko saw her run off, he willed his feet to move, but they wouldnt. He wanted to run after her. "Faylin." He said, the name rolling off his tongue so easily. He couldnt believe it was her. She was his best friend before he was banished. He thought that she was so loyal to the fire nation. But, obviouosly, she was banished to... or shes on a mission for Admiral Zhao. Either way, he needed to find a way to talk to her again. He just had to. But what would he say. "Hey Faylin, its me, Zuko. Nice to see you after a couple of years. I forgot about you til now." Yeah that would go over smoothly. "Ill figure out a way later." He said, walking back to where he and his uncle were staying.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Avatar: Last Airbender or the song lyrics**

Faylin ran back to where she was staying and closed the door. She leaned against it slid into a sitting position. "I cant believe he's here." She said to herself. "I know I dreamed of him but I never believed I would SEE him. He always swore he would never come here, unless it was to conquer Ba-Sing-Se. "But I know I could never go through with it."He would always say. "I'm different. More different than my entire family." That was like how she felt. She can bend fire, yes, but she could also bend water. It was just the thing to get her picked on. Zuko thought he was different cause he was nicer. He was so much nicer than his sister and dad. And he swore he was weaker than anyone to. Faylin smiled as she remembered what he had told her when they were thirteen and Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee made fun of her.

_"Dont listen to them, Faylin. Theyre just jealous that they cant bend and Azulas jealous that she cant bend two elements." "But theyre right. I am different." She had said, crying. Zuko sighed and sat down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder. She had blushed but it didnt look like Zuko had noticed. "So? Im different. That what makes us the same. We may not be like them, but we are like eachother. Technically, were not different." She had smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Zuko!" She exclaimed, kissing his cheek and standing up. "I got to get going Zuko, Ill see you later." She had said, running off._

Faylin opened the window and looked out. The sun was setting and she needed something to drink. "Maybe Ill go for a walk to the tea shop." She said, standing up. She opened her door and began walking. As she walked, she began singing a song she made when she was little.

"All I have is a picture in my mind

How it would be

If we were together

Lets pretend that your faraway

Lets say you write to me

And you promise in your letter

That youll come home

Come home to my heart

When you come home

Well never be apart

If I keep dreaming of you

Start believeing its true

Soon youll come home

Soon youll come

Soon youll come home

To my heart

Soon youll come home

Home to my heart

Soon youll come home

Home to my heart

If I believe"

As she walked into the tea shop she finished the song and sat down. She looked around and saw the tea maker and she gasped. It was Iroh! Faylin had loved Zukos uncle. He was funny and wise. He was nothing like the fire lords Ozai or Azulon. She smiled widely as he turned and smiled, knowing it was her. He walked over and sat down, still smiling.

"Well, hello Faylin. It is a surprise to see you here. But it is a pleasure." He stated. "Hello, its a miracle to see you here. I thought you were with...well..." Iroh smiled and laughed lightly. "Yes, hes here with me...Want me to get him? You two can catch up." He said, a sinicle smile playing on his face. "Uhmmm, ok." Faylin said, nervously.

While Iroh went to get Zuko, Faylin fixed her hair and looked down nervously. She hadnt seen Zuko in years and when she saw him earlier that day she couldnt even face him. "Why couldnt I? Whats wrong with me? I havent seen my best friend in years and I ran away...I cant believe it." She said. "Neither can I." She looked up as she heard Zukos voice. She hardly looked at him before she ran and she gotta give it to him. He was looking good.

His hair, which used to be up in a high ponytail, was now down and ended at the nape of his neck. It was slightly shaggy and it worked for him. His Ba-Sing-Se clothing was slightly wrinkled, probably from cleaning the shop and his shirt exposed his muscles.

He sat down at the seat across from hers and smiled awkwardly. "So..." He said, nervously looking away. "So...how you been?" She asked, smiling at him. "Ive been...ok. After I was banished I went to...hunt the avatar...but, thanks to Azula, I am now a traitor to the fire nation...No matter if I catch the avatar or not." He whispered. My eyes widened slightly. "You were hunting the avatar? Why?" "I wanted to get back my honor." He said. "Thats no excuse, I thought you didnt want to be like Azula!" Faylin whispered, harshly. "I dont, but I want my honor. Besides that wasnt the only reason I wanted to get back." He said looking away, a faint blush on his cheeks. Faylin looked at him confused. "What other reason is there?" "You mean WAS there. I wanted to get back so...I could see you." Faylin blushed cherry red."O-oh." Zuko looked away. "Since you cant be who you originally are, whats your name here?" "Oh, its well, uhmmmm Lee." Faylin gigled slightly. "Lee?" "It wa a split second decision." He said, raising his voice slightly. "Ok ok. Dont get your shaggy hair in a knot." She said, rubbing his head. He laughed and swatted her hand away.

Iroh gave her tea to her and looked at Zuko, knowingly. "So...you know that I work here, what do you do?" Zuko asked. "Well, I do lots of things. I do waterbending to entertain people for money, I babysit, stuff like that. Oh but tomorrow Im singing at the Emperors Bears party. Many important families and such will be there. You should come." Faylin said, smiling. Zuko laughed. "Im not sure Ill be on the guest list." "Probably not, but you can be my body guard. People would believe that." Faylin said, poking Zuko in the arm. "Fine. I guess I can go." "Faylin laughed. "Your going. I will drag you there if I have to. You know how I was always writing songs when we were little?" "Yeah. Whenever I'd try to look at one you'd snatch it away from me." He said. "Well, I wrote a song the day that you first told me you were ...Im singing that one first tomorrow." She said, smiling at him. His eyes widened slightly. "You wrote a song based off of me?" He asked, smirking lightly. "Duh! You were one of my best friends! you'd have to be in atleast one song." She said, smirking back.

"Oh, I see how it is. I guess Faylin doesnt like me no more" He said, pouting in a playful tone. "Awww, of course I still like you." She said. "But probably not in the way you think." She thought. "Well, then Ill see you tomorrow right? Just meet me outside here I guess." He said, standing up as she got out some money. "Thats okay Faylin. No need to pay." Iroh said form the other end of the room. "Yeah, sure. Its a date" She said kissing his cheek as she walked out the door, blushing.

Zuko blushed and walked back to where Iroh was smiling. "So, what are you guys going to do to see each other?" Iroh asked, putting down some tea on a couples table. "Uhmmm well, Im going to her singing thing tomorrow...as her...date." Zuko said, walking to his room. Iroh smiled and began to whistle the tune to Four Seasons.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Avatar: Last Airbender or the song lyrics**

Zuko woke up to Iroh, telling him to get his but out of bed and "Smell The Tea" He stood up and got dressed in the nicest thing he had. He was going with Faylin to her singing job at the party in about an hour and he didnt want to stick out like he usually does.

After about ten minutes of trying to get his hair right, he settled with slicking it back. He went out and stood outside the shop. He had strapped his swords to the inside of his outfit for the fact that anything could happen. He sat there for maybe twenty minutes when he saw Faylin.

She had on a blue dress that was, like the kimono she wore the previous day, cut just above the knee. Her hair, was still down her back in curls but was held back in a half ponytail. She had on lighty-laid blue eyeshadow. She had on a necklace with the water tribe symbol carved into the stone. She took his breath away completely, she was just stunning.

"Hi, Faylin." He said, blushing lightly. "Hello...Lee" She said, holding back a giggle. "You look amazing." He said, blushing lightly. She blushed bright red and smiled shyly. "Thanks. So do you...except your hair. What did you do to it?" She asked. "I slicked it back... I thought it looked good." Faylin began to laugh lightly. "Not really. Here." She said, taking out some water. She bended it and put it on his head. She then took it off and put it back and smiled at him, rubbing his head. "There, thats better." She said. "Yeah yeah, wanna get going?" He asked. "Yup, lets go." She said, linking her arm through his.

When they got there they were sent immediatlly to the stage. She stood up and began to talk. "Hello everybody! My name is Faylin and Im your singer for the night!" She said, smiling as everyone began to clap. "Okay so, my first song is called "Meant to live" and Im dedicating this song to my best friend...Lee!" She yelled, pointing over at him. He smiled anxiously and waved lightly.

"Fumbling his confidence  
And wondering why the world has passed him by  
Hoping that he's bent for more than arguments  
And failed attempts to fly, fly

_[Chorus]_  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside

Dreaming about Providence  
And whether mice or men have second tries  
Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open  
Maybe we're bent and broken, broken

_[Chorus]_

We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than the wars of our fathers  
And everything inside screams for second life, yeah

We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live  
We were meant to live"

She finished the song and smiled down at Zuko, who was quite shocked. He smiled back after a second and looked down to the ground, a tear falling down his face. "This next song is a song that really felt like me in a way when I was little. And it may sound like some of you guys to."

"You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back

_[Chorus:]_  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me than meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance

_[Chorus:]_  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and all alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time

_[Chorus (x3):]_  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in "

"These next two songs are also dedicated to my friend Lee. I just wanna let you know, your very very special to me."

"I'll be right here where you need me  
Anytime just keep believing  
And I'll be right here...  
If you ever need a friend  
Someone to care and understand  
I'll be right here

_[CHORUS:]_  
All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come running  
And when I can't be with you, dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes, look inside

I'm right here

Isn't it great that you know that  
I'm ready to go wherever you're at  
Anywhere, I'll be there

_[CHORUS]_

I'll be here  
Whenever you need me  
There's no need to worry  
You know that I'm gonna be right here

Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come running  
And when I can't be with you, dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes, look inside  
Im Right Here"

Faylin smiled down at Zuko before she started to sing her final song.

"Oh oh oh oh ay oh  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh oh oh oh ay oh  
La da da da da da

Sumthin 'bout the way you move  
when you move that I love love love  
Sumthin 'bout the way you talk  
when you talk that I can't get enough  
Oh  
The way you say it's a beautiful day  
when the rain comes down down down (down down down)  
And I don't care if we don't go nowhere  
as long as you're around 'round 'round  
Yeah

No one gonna break us child  
We walkin side by side  
We ride we ride  
Ooohh  
Some say maybe this one maybe that one  
Never sure of the one they depend on  
I say you're the right one  
Baby come carry me away  
Oh  
One love one love one love  
One love that I'm sure of  
One love one love one love  
That I can't get enough of

Oh oh oh oh ay oh  
That I can't get enough of  
One love that I'm sure of  
Oh oh oh oh ay oh  
Oh ooo yeah

Everytime that you look at me and smile  
like you smile my heart go boom boom boom  
Anytime you're not around I'm in a crowd  
it feels just like an empty room  
And when the music playin  
you come and hold me and we sway sway sway  
And even when I'm wrong you tell that I'm right  
and it's ok ok ok

No one gonna break us child  
We walkin side by side  
We ride we ride  
Ooohh  
Some say maybe this one maybe that one  
Never sure of the one they depend on  
I say you're the right one  
Baby come carry me away  
Oh  
One love one love one love  
One love that I'm sure of  
One love one love one love  
That Ican't get enough of

Some get'm for the money  
Some get'm for the fame  
Some play it like a game just because they can  
I'm in it because I wanna be boy  
You were made for me stay wit me  
Baby you know ooooohhhhh  
Oh oh  
Oh yeah

Some say maybe this one maybe that one  
Never sure of the one they depend on  
I say you're the right one  
Baby come carry me away (yeah)  
Oh  
One love one love one love  
One love one looovvvveeee  
One love one love one love  
One looovvvee  
One love one love one love  
(one love oooh yeah)  
One love one love one love  
(one love I can't get enough love oh yeah)  
One love one love one love  
One love that I'm sure of "

When the songs were over and Faylin stepped off stage, smiling at him. He knew what he was going to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Avatar: Last Airbender**

Faylin walked off stage, smiling. She knew how she felt about Zuko. Now maybe, hopefully, he knows to. As she walked up to him, he smiled and she smiled back. She gave him a hug and pulled back, looking at him. His golden eyes were looking into her chocolate ones and he was leaning forward. She blushed lightly and leant forward to, kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her closer.

When they finally let eachother go, they heard applause. They saw that everyone was watching them, including Iroh. They both turned blood red and smiled lightly at each other, intertwining their hands.

"So, Faylin... I guess Ill see you around the shop more often." Iroh said, hugging her. Faylin smiled at Zuko and nodded her head. "You were gunna be seeing me there regardless. I love your tea." She said, before she kissed Zuko on the cheek again. "I love you." Zuko stated, smiling warmly at her. "And I love you to."She said, kissing him deeply.


End file.
